


Bedtime

by yami_sango



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-26
Updated: 2013-09-26
Packaged: 2017-12-27 15:43:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/980705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yami_sango/pseuds/yami_sango
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Reiner/Bertholdt] [One-shot]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bedtime

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Shingeki no Kyojin.

**Title:** Bedtime  
 **Rating:** PG  
 **Pairing:** Reiner/Bertholdt  
 **Spoilers:** None.  
 **Warning:** AU

I thought of this last night when I should have been sleeping...

xoxoxox

Bertholdt yawned, his hands lay motionless on the keyboard. The room was dark except for the dull glow coming from his laptop.

Almost done…

"Come to bed already." Reiner rolled over so he was now facing the taller boy. "Its 2am."

"But…" Bertholdt shook his head, holding back another yawn. "I'm almost done.." Bertholdt leaned back in his computer chair as he arms fell to his sides. "It's due tomorrow afternoon…"

Reiner grunted. He swiftly sat up, "You're too stubborn sometimes," he muttered as he padded across the small room. "Come on," he lifted Bertholdt with ease. "You have all morning to work on it."

He carried his lover over to their bed, plopping him down unceremoniously into the sheets. Reiner crawled over him back to his spot. He wrapped his arms around Bertholdt's waist, pulling his back against his chest.

The taller boy who was now fast asleep, groaned as he pulled his legs up to his chest, tucking his feet in.

Reiner chuckled, kissing Bertholdt's shoulder before joining him in the land of slumber.

xoxoxox

I blame my boyfriend for me writing this. XD His laptop was left on when I was trying to sleep.  
~Yami Sango


End file.
